White Hair
by Marionette-Hime
Summary: Killua is so done. First they think he's the son of this Kakashi guy. Now, he's apparently becoming a ninja, one that believes in friendship, rainbows, and the will of fire. Aren't ninja supposed to kill people?


**I don't own Hunter x Hunter, Naruto, or any associated characters. One Shot.**

* * *

Killua is confused. He doesn't know where he is or how he ended up here. He's in the middle of a forest, but it's not the forest surrounding the Zoldyck mansion nor is it any other forest that he recognizes.

Checking over his belongings, Killua finds that he still has his yo-yo's. His hunter's license, however, is missing, which isn't exactly good. Killua perks up at the pattering sound of incoming footsteps. "What do we have here? Spiky white hair, a bastard son of yours Copy-nin or maybe Jiraiya's?" Another group follows the first into the clearing. They're dressed in black and grey armor with animal masks opposed to the first group that has headbands with weird slashed through symbols. "Or should I call you ANBU hound when wearing the mask Kakashi-kun?" The man drawls.

"I've never seen the kid before." One of the masked men, Kakashi, according to the first man, deadpans. He has spikey white hair just like Killua.

"A pity, he has no value as a hostage then." The guy lobs a knife at him as the two groups devolve into fighting. Killua frowns as he catches the knife. His movements are less refined than they should be, clumsier.

"Ohh? The kid caught the knife then."

"Leave the kid alone Akio" Kakashi snarls at the first man. _Kid?_ He's in his teens.

Knives flash through the air as they fight. They fight with the elements: earth, water, fire, wind, lightning. That is definitely not nen. It's unlikely that they are all transmuters. He uses gyo; none of them are using nen.

Killua looks down at his hands and frowns. Why are they so small? Absentmindedly, he catches the next knife thrown at him. Huh. He's shrunk. He has to be about six now.

The masked men eventually kill off the other group. The other group may have been larger, but these _ANBU_ are definitely the better fighters.

Kakashi slowly approaches him. "Are you okay kid." Kakashi shuffles uncertainly. It doesn't seem like he knows how to interact with children.

Killua deadpans. "Sure. You've got a little something" he gestures at the man's blood coated uniform "there." These guys definitely aren't housetrained. You don't approach a six year after killing several people in front of him while covered in blood. Even Killua knows that.

The man winces "Ahhh…What's your name?"

"Killua."

"Do you have parents?"

"Yah. I think you'd get along great."

The man, though taking another look, Killua thinks Kakashi is closer to a teen, frowns in confusion. Or at least Killua thinks he does. The mask makes it really hard to tell.

"And where are your parents?" Another masked guy asks.

"Ahh, Father is probably off killing someone. Mother is probably dressing my younger brother up like a girl again."

Killua mentally smirks at the blank silence. These ANBU have no clue what to say to that.

"Is your dad a Shinobi?" Killua would say they need better interrogation skills, but he's currently six. You don't need interrogation skills to get information from the average six year old.

"He's an assassin."

"That's nice… Is your dad training you to be an assassin?"

"Yep."

"Do you want to be an assassin Killua?"

Well Killua is kind of apathetic towards being an assassin at this point. He'd rather not kill people, but that's mainly because Gon gets upset. He does have issues with being an assassin for his family though. He doesn't like how Alluka is treated. "Well" Killua explains. "I ran away at one point, but my older brother dragged me back."

* * *

Somehow Killua ends up going with the masked guys and meeting an old man. Kakashi calls him the Sandaime Hokage. Despite his kind smile, Killua doesn't trust him. He's more dangerous than he looks. Not to mention, old people in general are dangerous, just look at his grandfather, not to mention Bisky, crazy old hag.

Killua halfheartedly listens as the Sandaime gives him a speech about friendship, the will of fire, comrades, and trust. He's very confused. Isn't this supposed to be a ninja village, a quasi-military/mercenary village of trained killers? Why the hell is he preaching about friendship? When the old guy asked him if he wanted to be a ninja, he was expecting poison, stealth training, and professionalism like those ANBU.

And now he's just been dropped off in front of a school. It's filled with kids. Killua's never been to school, and he certainly doesn't want to start now.

Now there is a bright yellow kid invading his personal space. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Future Hokage! Dattebayo."

Killua should have just attempted to kill those ANBU. Even If he failed and they turned him over to their T&I department, at least he's used to that type of torture. He is not, however trained to withstand the torture of several small children even more excitable than Gon crammed into one small room.

"Hn dobe."

"TEME."

NARUTO-BAKA! Stop insulting Sasuke-kun!"

"But Sakura-chan…"

Yep. Killua slams his head against the desk. This is torture.


End file.
